The present invention relates to a device for causing a vortex in the intake or exhaust of a combustion engine. The device can be used to increase air flow into the intake and to muffle the sound produced through the exhaust system of two and four stroke, gasoline or diesel engines. The present invention also relates to a device which reduces higher frequency noise levels by creating a vortex within the device. In addition, the present invention relates to a device creates little back pressure to allow substantial free-flow of exhaust through the engine, increasing horsepower and increasing gas mileage.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention, the air turbine device is comprised of an inlet and an outlet with an expansion chamber thereinbetween. The inlet is fitted with inlet convolutions or rings that create a cyclone or vortex effect in the air flow. That is the air flow is caused to spin as it passes through the convolutions. As the air flow passes the convolutions, it enters an expansion chamber. At the front of the expansion chamber is an airfoil ring which splits the air flow, first into an outer vortex with higher velocity and lower pressure, and second into an inner vortex with lower velocity and subsequently higher pressure.
An inner vortex chamber is attached to the downstream side of the airfoil ring. The inner vortex chamber extends from the back of the airfoil ring to the exit port of the air turbine device. The inner vortex chamber is provided with perforations in the form of louvers which extend inwardly into the inner vortex chamber.
The outer or expansion vortex is encouraged to enter the induction vortex chamber because the air traveling in the expansion chamber is traveling faster than the air in the inner vortex chamber. Conversely, the air in the inner vortex is encouraged to flow into the expansion chamber through the louvers provided on the interior surface of inner chamber and because the outer vortex is at a lower pressure. This vortexial flow of air and the interaction of the flow between the expansion chamber and the inner chamber causes turbulence between the two flow of air and cancels higher frequency sound (i.e., noise). As the air recombines, the air flow resonates at a much lower frequency as it passes through the outlet vortex rings or convolutions.
In another preferred embodiment, the airfoil is comprised of a frustoconical-like structure with an inner passageway longitudinally extending therethrough. The airfoil causes air passing around the airfoil to accelerate over its surface creating low pressure zones in the outer expansion chamber. The air passing through the inner passageway travels at a slower rate and is recombined with the air from the expansion chamber on the exhaust side of the airfoil. This remixing of air cause turbulence between the flows of air to have a muffling effect.
The device of the present invention may also be used on the intake side of a combustion engine to increase air flow into the air intake manifold. The air intake device includes an inlet, an expansion chamber and an outlet. An airfoil is interposed within the expansion chamber at a front end thereof. As the air is caused to spin as it enters the intake manifold of a combustion engine, the flow of air into the intake is increased. Such increase in air flow increases the burn efficiency of the engine which in turn increases fuel efficiency and horsepower.
An air turbine device in accordance with the present invention may also be configured in a similar manner with the airfoil defining an inner passageway in which vortex convolutions are provided to encourage vortex rotation of the air flow. Rather than causing turbulence between the inner and outer air flows with a chop core having a plurality of internal fins, a plurality of vanes or blades are positioned between the airfoil and the inner surface of the expansion chamber that encourage the air flow to rotate in a direction counter to the direction of rotation of the air flow through the inner passageway. As the air that passes around the airfoil recombines with the air passing through the inner passageway, turbulence is caused in the expansion chamber to cause a muffling effect in the air flow without restricting the flow of air through the device.
The output from the air turbine device in accordance with the present invention produces a sound similar to the sound produced by engines that are turbo charged, even without such turbo charging devices. This is due to the fact that the device creates and air turbine inside the air turbine device""s expansion and induction chambers. This xe2x80x9cair turbinexe2x80x9d encourages the flow of air while providing a sound muffling effect when combined with turbulent air flow in the expansion chamber.